Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery voltage detection device.
Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2013-094032 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses that, in a monitoring device of a battery system (battery system monitoring device) including a cell group in which a plurality of unit battery cells are connected in series with each other, an RC filter is provided between each unit battery cell and a controller IC which measures an inter-terminal voltage of each unit battery cell (for example, refer to FIGS. 2 to 4). The RC filter is a circuit constituted of a resistor and a capacitor and is used to remove noise.